


Our Queen

by witchGender



Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [2]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: Their oh-so-perfect girlfriend is having a rough day. What are a witch, a werewolf, and and an infernal to do?
Relationships: Jamie Wrenly/Cameron Solomon/Abigail "Aff" Flowers/Sasha Murasaki
Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637644
Comments: 27
Kudos: 249





	Our Queen

Sasha had been having a long day. That wasn’t exactly unusual, given her schedule and list of commitments. But it had been a long day on top of a long week, and for once, her perfect demeanor had started to crack. She was snapping at people a little too sharply, her heels clicked across the school hallways a little too fast. Aff was the first to bring it up, firing off a text to Cameron.

_yo_  
_something’s up with sash_  
_did you guys fight or smth?_

The response came fast, a quick no and a concerned emoji. Aff was about to respond when Jamie texted them.

_Our queen is looking a little wobbly on her throne. What do you say we all get together and stabilize her crown?_

Aff didn’t quite get it, but after a quick group chat was made and a few ideas were thrown around, a plan started to form. Jamie moved into the main polycule chat.

_Hey loves, date at my place tonight. Mom’s out of town and I’ve got candy and movie. Be there._

After Aff and Cameron confirmed they’d be going, Sasha eventually responded with a simple “Sure.” Not the most promising, but the others were too giddy with excitement to care.

It was six in the evening by the time they all arrived at Jamie’s. Sasha arrived last, looking somewhere between exhausted and pissed off. To her surprise, however, she was greeted at the door by a shirtless Cameron.

“Hey doll.” He scooped her up, causing a small shriek of surprise to escape her.

“The hell?! Where’s your shirt!” She would’ve fought if it wasn’t, in fact, her boyfriend who was carrying her. He kicked the door shut behind them, toting her through the house and into the living room, where Jamie and Aff waited. The room was peppered with pink candles, and an arrangement of various covered dishes waited at the table.

“Welcome home hun.” said Jamie, giving Sasha a kiss as she was still cradled in Cameron’s arms. They were draped in some lacy shift and a black velvet robe, looking like something off the cover of a bad vampire erotica. Aff, ever the shy one, had popped a few buttons on their flannel, which was somehow even more distracting than Jamie or Cameron.

“What is this..?” Sasha asked, eyes wide.

“You’re all stressed out! We wanted to help.” Aff said simply, smiling. “Jamie’s got a special bath set up for you, Cameron bought the food, and we weren’t joking about the candy and the movie.” They side-eyed Jamie. “Uh, by the way, did you mean real candy or..?”

“Both.” Jamie said simply, holding up a bite-sized brownie. “Only eat one of these, they’re strong.” They held it out to Sasha, who, in her state of surprise, willingly took it into her mouth. Their fingers brushed her lips delicately before they pulled away.

“You just relax and let us take care of you tonight, alright baby?” Cameron purred into her ear. “Bath first, then dinner and a movie, and whatever else you want out of us after that. We’re all yours tonight.”

“You guys are crazy sometimes.” Sasha laughed weakly after she swallowed. She looked up at Cameron, her gaze darkening slightly. “Alright, handsome - carry me to the bath. Before those hunky arms of yours give out.”

With a grin, Cameron obeyed. Jamie’s bathroom was similarly candlelit, with a stick of sweet incense burning and a bathtub full of frothy white bubbles. Jamie and Cameron began to work together to undress Sasha, while Aff hovered in the doorway, munching a brownie and watching with wide eyes. She allowed it, comfortable in the arms of her partners and reveling in the eyes on her.

“You wanna be alone? Or do you want a manservant to tend to you?” Jamie asked, in a tone that was half joking, half serious. Sasha hummed as she stepped into the bath, sighing sensually as the hot water enveloped her. She glanced around at all of them, noting how crowded the bathroom was with all four in it.

“Jamie, you stay. Cameron, keep an eye on Aff while that brownie hits, won’t you? We’ll join you soon - promise not to leave you out of anything too fun.” She winked, and Aff flushed as they and Cameron shuffled out of the room. Jamie knelt behind the tub and pushed up their sleeves, starting to rub Sasha’s shoulders. She sighed.

“I didn’t know you could be so romantic.” she purred.

“Admittedly, this isn’t really my style. But I did learn a few gentler tricks, in my research.” After her hair was soaked, they began to massage rose-scented shampoo into her hair. “Pink candles for love. Clove incense for sensuality. Weed for chilling the fuck out.” She splashed them slightly, and they laughed. “Alright, admittedly, that last one’s not magic.”

“Hmm, close enough.” she purred as her scalp was massaged. Once she was thoroughly clean and rinsed, Jamie helped towel her off and offered a red velvet robe that matched their black one. It was a bit large on her, but she used it to her advantage, letting it drop off one shoulder.

When they reentered the living room, Aff was snuggled up to Cameron’s side, both of them sporting the lazy-eyed look of a gentle high. Sasha happily slipped between them, snuggling into place.

“You’re beautiful.” Aff said dreamily, gazing at her with wide eyes. She batted her eyelashes.

“Really? Even without makeup? Aff, darling, you’re too kind.”

“They’re right.” said Cameron, reaching for the remote to turn on the television. “You’re gorgeous no matter what.”

The movie started as Jamie plopped down on the couch on Aff’s other side. The movie was an old James Bond film, a guilty pleasure of Sasha’s. Thanks to the brownies, they all fell into a hazy cuddlefest, limbs and hair tangling into a half comfortable, half awkward mass.

By the time the movie had ended, Sasha had passed out, her head tucked into Aff’s neck. The bulky werewolf did their best not to wake her as they carefully lifted her up the stairs to Jamie’s room, where the bed had been set up for her. Unfortunately, it was barely big enough for two people - no way it was going to fit all four.

“Whoever’s not with her can take the guest room. It’s clean.” Jamie said softly. They were answered by Cameron’s arm snaking around their waist.

“Lead the way.” he breathed into their ear, voice rough enough to make them shiver slightly. They playfully shoved him before leading him down the hall.

Aff smiled as they watched the other half of their quad walk away. Then, kicking off their shoes, they slid into bed with Sasha, spooning her gently. Despite their best efforts, she shifted, groaning.

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” Aff murmured.

“Aff?” Sasha slurred, pawing at the large arm around her.

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Aff said, almost instinctively.

“That’s good.” Sasha hummed sleepily. “You’re good at that.”

They drifted off together, just as their counterparts snuggled up in the guest room. With the candles snuffed, the movie done, and the food eaten, they could all safely say the long day was officially over.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah this is gonna be a series.


End file.
